Brown button eyes
by Little-Miss-Bloody
Summary: Master is making a new doll and Gamzee is really excited. He knows it's going to be "the cutest motherfucker ever". Voodoostuck.


Gamzee sat on the top of the shelf, his little round button eyes fixing on his master working.

Gamzee was pretty exited. His master was in the midst of making a new doll. A new doll! Now he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He tried to make his master tell him which kind of doll the little motherfucker was going to be. Was he going to be made of plastic or wax? Was he going to be a fashion doll or a voodoo doll just like you?

Master wouldn't tell of course. The big motherfucker never told anything before he was finished. This only made you all up and more exited. Sometimes you would even try to crawl up on the table to get a look on when he was away, but he always busted you and threw you off to the floor again.

You could see him draw the lines on the fabric for the little motherfucker's clothes. All black and cute and stuff. A little t-shirt and a little shirt was made. A pair of black jeans and little white socks and...gog, those little hand-made sandals were just pure miraculous cuteness.

You simply couldn't wait.

But one day you could finally see him.

There the little motherfucker laid. He had a mohawk made with a very tiny needle with professional perfection. The hairs curled a little, but not as much as the uncontrollable wild bush on your head did. His little motherfucking feet wearing the fluffy socks and (miraculous) sandals giving him a goofy look. The only thing missing was his eyes, his mouth, and of course...

...his heart.

He didn't wear his t-shirt or shirt yet, but there was a hole all along his tiny little chest, revealing the stuffing inside of him. You didn't cringe at all. You were used to this. Dolls would always get damaged or destroyed by dogs or by getting burned etc. and master always repaired them and gave them a new home. Everyone except you. You were the only one he kept. All the others were gone, leaving you all alone.

Master opened his special box. It was special because, that was where he kept all the beautiful hearts he gave his dolls. No heart was the same. They were all in different colors. They actually looked like little hearts-shaped diamonds. Master once told you that yours was indigo. He had chosen it specifically to make you stronger spiritually, to match your voodoo doll skills.

Master carefully descended his hand with his fingers lightly touching every stone, like he was feeling the little auras coming from them. He stopped after some time, lifting up a beautiful chocolate colored heart. He handed it to you and you had to stand on toes to reach it. You walked over to the cute motherfucker and placed it in the "wound" and readied the needle. You had tried this so many times. You had to teach him the simple ways of living as a doll and then he would be sent to the costumer that bought him. Then you would be all alone again.

You begin pushing the needle through the fabric, while master is mumbling something in a weird language. The heart begins to glow more and more, and when you are done with the stitching you can still se a faint glow from within his chest.

Suddenly the little motherfucker begins to move. He clenched and unclenched his fingers multiple times like he's making sure he can move after all. The legs begin their movement shortly after. They are moving in little spasms and it highly amuses you. You remember that you couldn't use your legs properly right after you were created. He moves his little head towards you. He had heard your chuckle and responded by nodding a little. You finally realize that the little motherfucker needs a mouth. The little motherfucker is all up and laying completely still, when you gently push the needle through the fabric where his mouth should. Now you had made 4 little stitches. Two straight lines and two crossed in the middle. Before you could make any more your master stopped you.

"Stop right there, it's perfect now."

Master was right. Master was always right. The little stitches that you had made, was giving the little motherfucker a shy and cute look. He lifted his head to his mouth, feeling and pulling a little on the stitches. You take his arms and place them firmly on the ground, making sure he's keeping them there. He makes little noises, probably due to little spasms because of the new life energy that was coursing through him.

"W-w-w-w-w" the little guy stuttered.

He began to flail like a little pathetic bird. It only amused you more. You touch his cheek, shoosh-papping him to calm the little one.

"Whoa little bro, be careful with the little voice miracles" you say. "Master used a lot of time making them."

He flinch a little by hearing your voice. Your voice IS quite rusty. Like a drug-addict, master sometimes says jokingly. He calms down and opens his mouth again:

"W-why is everything dark? Is this how the world looks like?"

_Poor little soul_, you think. _It...he doesn't even know the miracles of the world known as colors exist._

Now you realize he needs eyes. You mentally kick yourself. How could you forget? You look around for some eyes.

Meanwhile master was watching your fumbled conversation with the new one. He chuckled when you looked up at him with confused indigo buttons. He nodded towards a little brown box to the left. You walked over and opened it. In there was the most beautiful pair of buttons. Chocolate colored just like the little bro's heart.

"Lay still bro, this might hurt a little."

He freezes completely. You could see him making much effort in staying still. You took a button and placed it on the right side of his head. You pushed the needle through the hole and 'skin'. The motherfucker gasped. He clenched and unclenched his hands into painful fists. You finished sewing with a hard tug, which made the motherfucker hiss slightly. You placed the next button in the right place and began working on it. You heard a loud whimper under you.

"Relax motherfucker. It'll be over soon." you reassure him.

You finish with a second hard tug. You let him move again. He immediately begin to feel on his eyes. He then looked on his fingers, moving them a little to be sure that they were there. He then looked up at you. You were sure that his buttons widened a little, but that was not anatomically correct. He stared at you for a good time before you broke the silence:

"wazzup little bro. Like what you see?" you ask him. He immediately break the gaze and looks on the ground. _He's totally blushing. _You think. _What a cute fucker._

His face literally says WHOA when he sees master. You must admit, master is the biggest bro of them all. Master turns his head towards you. He's clearly trying to tell you something, but you don't get it, because your an idiot. Master finally tell you:

"Gamzee why don't you give him a name?"

You are a little taken aback by his statement. Master was always the one to give his dolls their names. He always gave them names that had meanings, some were even poetical. You forgot the exact meaning behind yours. You panic. What name could you give the little guy. You look around franticly like you are looking for some kind of clue. You see his shirt. There's a little symbol on it. You remember it from one of your astrological lessons that were part of your voodoo training...Taurus.

"TAVROS" you blurt out. You actually thought the name of the astrological sign out loud, you just pronounced it wrong.

"Hmmm, yeah. That sound good enough" master says. "But does he like it?"

You turn around to look at 'tavros'.

There the little cutie sits, with a bare chest and a giant smile on his little cute face. His buttons and heart is glowing really bright.

"I love it!" he says.


End file.
